Only Fools Rush In
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Ginny has to get on with her life. She must stop waiting for Harry to come to his senses. So when she grows up, she goes on a cruise only to find someone there she did not expect. M for safety!
1. 1 A letter from the past

Ginny:- 21

Ginny:- 21

Draco:- 22

Re-reading a letter which Harry Potter had sent Ginny Weasley five years ago, tears silently fell down her cheek and blotted the ink when it hit the paper.

_Ginny. _

_I am currently at Godricks Hollow trying to keep a low profile. Your brother and Hermione are with me also. I am glad of the company. Ron is over Hermione and has tried it on with a few girls. He got no-where. I thought that would make you laugh. I kinda got even more famous when I got rid of Voldemort. I love you and I will come back for you. Believe me and trust in me. See you when things calm down._

_Tell everyone I say hi_

_Love you_

_Harry_

Reading this broke Ginny's heart all over again. How could she have been so stupid to believe what Harry had said? Probably while he was writing, that girl was all over him, kissing his neck, tracing shapes on his back. The thought made Ginny sick. How could Harry go off with Hermione Granger? She had broken her brother's heart in the fourth year by going out with that 'Krum' man. God that guy was thick.

Ginny laughed then scolded herself for being horrible. Yes Krum had been a bit slow but he was one of the best Quidditch players ever, apart from Harry of course.

Harry Potter was one of the most famous and nicest people Ginny had ever met. His messy dark hair which flopped into his brilliant green eyes, his heart warming smile which made anyone go weak at the knees. He used to be Cho's, then Ginny's, now Hermione's. He sure went through a lot of girls. The youngest seeker in a century when he started playing Quidditch in his first year, defeated Lord Voldemort in his years there and in his sixth year became Quidditch Captain after being thrown off the team in year five because of unsportsman like conduct.

She had seen him since that letter. Hermione wasn't with them when Harry had brought back her brother. Mrs Weasley had always felt that Hermione was out to trap Harry and Harry was an innocent animal. Well, she had gotten it the wrong way round. Harry was the hunter, which was out to trap girls like Ginny. Mrs Weasley had also cared for Harry like she was her son and always doted on him. Her brothers never got jealous as some were hardly around but Ginny always saw the look of pride in her mothers eyes when Harry was in the room. Mrs Weasleys excuse was that she cared for them all the same and Harry hasn't got any parents to dote on him so she has to make up for it. All Ginny had to say to that was 'Bullshit'. She had said it often enough to her parents.

Ginny still loved Harry Potter. She had loved him since the first day that she saw him on Platform Nine and Ten when he couldn't figure out how to get onto the Hogwarts platform. Then, she had been a skinny young girl just ten years old. Now, she was a beautiful, intelligent woman of twenty-one. She had won a ticket to go on a cruise from her department at work, which went around the Caribbean. She had no-idea what was in store for her when she stepped onto the ship.


	2. 2 An unexpected surprise

Ginny:-21

Draco Malfoy sat in his Porsche and debated in his head whether he should make this trip. After all, it was his boat, which was going to the luxurious islands of the Caribbean. Draco thought that this trip is going to be the most boring and painstaking of the many he had had ever since becoming Lord Malfoy, seen as though his father had died some previous years before at the hands of a certain Harry Potter.

The name of that man brought a sneer to Draco's face. The night when Saint Potter left the Burrow after bringing Weasel back but stopped just to say goodbye to Ginny as he and the Mudblood left together, to find that Little Miss Ginny I'm So Innocent Weasley comforting a disheartened Draco after Lucius Malfoy had died. Well she wasn't comforting so much as well…Draco liked to leave that private. But Harry had been, well let's just say a he was a little bit more than angry.

'A lot of time has passed since then' thought Draco as he sped towards the harbour. 'I wonder what she is up to right at this moment'. He lingered on the thought up until he drove onto the ship and got out onto the car deck.

Employees flocked towards him, asking whether they should serve salad, what should they do, the kitchen is burning should they phone the fire brigade? Draco couldn't be bothered with all this and suddenly, Pansy Parkinson apparated next to him. Pansy had become Draco's personal assistant, in every aspect. She smiled at Draco and then asked everyone to come towards her and she would sort it all out. Draco liked her yes but he needed something a bit more. Pansy was great, she attended his every wish and bowed down to his every command but he needed someone to oppose him and to challenge him. Pansy couldn't do that.

As he walked up the plush carpeting of his ship he looked around and many people came towards Draco just as before, but these people were thanking him for letting them come on this trip. He shook hands with everyone. He went towards his office and when he reached it, he slumped down onto the chair. This trip was going to be the beginning of everything he had ever wanted. This deal would make Draco more money than ever believed. Yes he was rich but Draco wanted more. He had always wanted more. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up at 7pm and knew it was time for dinner. He had to mingle with the commoners this once otherwise they would all think he was uncharitable. He got changed into a smart shirt, blazer and trousers. He combed his silk blonde hair out of his deep blue eyes and smiled to himself in the mirror. What girl could resist him?

He walked into the ballroom where they would have dinner and found many people already in there. He decided to mingle. He saw Lord and Lady Crawly with their son Thomas, who was looking uncomfortable in a shirt and tie. Malfoy chuckled at the boy's discomfort. Thomas was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was in his 5th year. He spent lots of time talking to Thomas and found out that he was in Slytherin like Malfoy.

Suddenly, something caught Draco Malfoy's attention. Someone had entered the ballroom. She was dazzling. Wearing a black off the shoulder number, hair red hair tied up in a loose bun but some curls strayed down onto the back of her neck and onto her shoulders.

Ginny Weasley had entered the ballroom.


	3. 3 The first night

"What's here doing here

"What's here doing here?' thought Ginny as she sat on deck, the cool breeze whipping her hair. She had removed her hair from the bun and let it fly around her face. When she had seen Draco in the ballroom she panicked and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She hadn't seen Draco since the day Harry had come back to say goodbye to her and she was caught in a rather compromising position. The look on Harry's face made her heart crumple. It was as if something inside of him had died. She felt so angry with herself that two minutes afterwards she had left the Burrow and went to live in Diagon Alley with Fred and George.

Ginny will always remember that day where the love of her life had walked away from her because he was disgusted with her. She also remembered thinking that it was like the pot calling the kettle black. He had left her to go off with Hermione Granger. Hermione, who had been Ginny's best friend, Hermione Granger who had talked to Ginny when Ginny was upset, Hermione Granger, the one Ginny talked to about her feelings for Harry. Hermione Granger, the one who took Harry away from her.

Tears streamed down Ginny's cheek as she thought about what had happened. She had just got over losing Harry, then Adam had come along. He, like Harry broke her heart and left her. She had had a string of boyfriends, which had never lasted longer than three days. Her friends had tried to cheer her up but she couldn't. She had painful memories of her and Harry and also painful memories of school.

She had liked this boy, yet he didn't know she existed. No, not Harry. She had loved Harry but she seemed to like this other one aswell. Well he did, he tormented her. Her family was poor whereas his was the poshest and richest family in the wizarding world. He had picked on her and her brother and she wanted him to just like her, not her family, not how poor she was, just her. He had been like an Apollo to her. She had idolised him. His platinum blonde hair, his blue-grey eyes, which were, like ice and daggers through her heart, his billowing robes, which showed an expanse of torso covered in a t-shirt which, stretched across his well defined chest.

She remembered how this boy had looked at her once at school. She had felt as though she was going to melt on the spot. His smile was so warm and she couldn't believe that this was the person who had tormented her. However, when his evil cronies flanked him, he turned and looked at her with a sneer across his face, his eyes said sorry but his face and body said other things. He had hexed her once, to make her hair catch on fire. His face was contorted. The once handsome face showed disgust but his eyes looked as though they had tears in them. He had caught up with her the next day and tried to apologise but Ginny had run off. The thoughts still haunted her. He had stopped talking to her then, he had confided in her but now he was distant. She couldn't have told Harry and Ron that she and Draco Malfoy talked to each other. Harry would have killed him, then her.

Her heart twinged at the thought of Harry. She heard some footsteps coming up behind her. When she turned round she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"Hello Ginny"

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"This is my ship. What are you doing here?"

"I won a ticket to come on this cruise. Leave me alone"

"Hmmm. Well then, why did you run away from me in the ballroom?"

"I… er… I mean I… I haven't seen you since that day at the Burrow. Please leave me alone"

"Well it is my ship, I can go wherever I like."

"Just please"

"You still think about me don't you Ginny, otherwise you wouldn't have run off like that. Admit it. You still care about me!"

"Draco, you are so full of your self importance. Yes ok. I do like you. I still care but remember nothing happened between us until that night but that was a mistake. I loved Harry, I never wanted to hurt him. He hurt me, you hurt me. I can never forgive you for that. Especially when you set my hair alight-"

A snigger erupted from Draco Malfoy as the he remembered the memory. When Ginny heard the snigger, her eyes flashed fire. Draco immediately saw this and stopped.

"Ginny I was young, you were even younger. I was a spoilt rich twat…"

"Well nothing has changed has it! God you annoyed me so much. You upset me. I was about to tell Harry about what you had done but I realised that if I did he would kill you. He would have got chucked out from school and I didn't want that. I was going to tell him afterwards but things happened. Leave me alone now. I want to be alone"

She walked off leaving him there on his own. After ten seconds he followed her.

Ginny had locked her door and had removed her dress. She didn't here anyone come in and when she turned around to look in the mirror, Draco was standing there.

"I have the master key. I can get in anywhere! Now Ginny, you don't really want to be alone do you?" he said in a slow and seductive voice whilst moving towards her and smiling at her and her knees went to jelly. His finger ran the length of her arm, starting at her collarbone and down her hand, to her waist where he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Her breath quickened and she soon felt his breath on her skin. The next moment his lips came crashing onto hers. She tried to resist but he was to strong and soon she gave into temptation. Her strapless bra came undone by a spell he had thought of and his hands soon reached down to her pants. They came off with a rip and when she lay down on the bed and he came to her he was as naked as she was.

You can figure out the rest!


	4. 4 Proposals

Ginny woke up the next morning, her red hair fanned out on the pillow beside her

Ginny woke up the next morning, her red hair fanned out on the pillow beside her. She had had a wonderful dream. She and Draco had met after a few years, on a ship his ship, and they realised they still cared for each other and they spent the night together. It had been a wonderful dream.

Ginny sat bolt upright when she heard a little clutter in her room. Sitting at the fireplace of her room was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in a bathrobe with a huge grin on his face. Then Ginny realised it wasn't a dream and that it had been real. She wrapped the sheet around her like a toga and stepped across the room to where Draco sat. She sat down on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder while he kissed her hair and caressed her back. He was different this morning. He was caring and uncommanding, this was a different Draco to who she remembered at school. He whispered in her ear

"I have to go Ginny. I will see you later today, come by my office. Its on this deck."

"But… what about breakfast?"

"Don't you remember we had that at about 5am this morning?" Draco got up and started putting on his trousers and shirt.

"Ooh yeah. What time do you want me to come and see you?" Ginny got up and helped Draco do the buttons on his shirt.

"Erm…… anytime. You pop round after dinner. I will see you then." And with that he kissed her forehead and left.

Ginny pottered around her cabin in her room for the morning while she had a muggle radio playing and Westlife, her favourite muggle group (and mine personally) were singing all their songs and some of other peoples hits. Ginny thought they were fabulous, much better than some of the normal wizarding groups she listened to. She sang along while she cleaned and unpacked her suitcase. She then sorted out the money she needed and what she would wear for dinner tonight. The dinner gong sounded and Ginny put on a very summery dress over her bikini and walked off to dinner.

Draco sat in his office, thinking about that night. He couldn't get her out of his mind, especially when she was asleep. She had looked so beautiful, a smile crept onto his face when he thought of the 'adventure' they would have. The dinner gong had gone a while ago and Draco was counting down the moments until he saw Ginny again.

Pansy strolled into the office, wearing a very revealing top and a tight skirt. She gave Draco his appointment cards and his itinerary. She then sat on his desk, waiting for the daily kissing session. She would give him the world if he asked for it. Draco ignored her and she grabbed hold of his head and pulled him up off the chair he was sitting on in his office. She brought her lips down onto his and at first he was distant, but he loosened up as her hands went to the waistband of his trousers. He grabbed her back and thrusted towards her. He was getting into it as Pansy had removed her top and his hands went to the clasp of her bra when he looked at the door, which Pansy had locked before. Ginny was standing there, mouth wide open with a basket in her hands.

"I …er…. This is for you….." she said in a very quiet voice as she placed the basket on the chair beside the door, smiled and then ran out.

"GINNY" shouted Draco and ran out after her

"Draco where are you going?" Pansy said as Draco ran out the door.

Ginny ran at top speed up the stairs and onto the main sun deck where the pool was. There was no one on the deck as everyone was in the main dinning room having their dinner and watching the entertainment.

She tore off her dress, no longer caring and jumped into the water. It was cool and refreshing and Ginny, she paced herself and swam as fast and as hard as she could up the Olympic swimming pool. She was on her second lap when she burst out the water, crying and dying for breath. She wiped the tears out of her eyes when she saw someone sitting on the sun lounge watching her. Draco.

"Piss off and leave me alone!" and with that she took a big gulp of air and dived under water not daring to come up for air. Draco got up off the sun lounge and walked to the deep end of the pool. He jumped in wearing his very expensive Armani suit. It took Ginny a few minutes to realise that he wasn't swimming and he was lying on the bottom with his eyes closed and not moving. Ginny swore at herself and kicked her legs as fast as she could so she would be able to swim to the bottom of the pool and grab him before he killed himself. She grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him to the surface. He spluttered as she gave him the kiss of life.

" You stupid asshole. You trying to get yourself killed?"

"I figured this would be the only way you would possible talk to me again. Look I'm sorry. Pansy and me have had this thing going. It doesn't mean anything. I really like you Ginny. I want to be with you. Will you marry me?"

"WHAT? You want me to marry you after what I have just seen. You were about to have sex with her, in your office. You think that if I say yes I will forget the whole thing. Er no! Get lost Malfoy. I loved you. I loved you more than I loved Harry. How could you do this to me Malfoy. I thought you loved me."

"I do Ginny. I do love you. Marry me!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I marry you?"

"I don't know. Because you love me and I love you. I haven't stopped loving you since that time at the burrow where Potter interrupted us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you.

'I want to grow old with you. I want to die lying in your arms.' To quote a stupid Muggle band!"

"They aren't stupid"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. It's a yes!"

Pansy stood outside Ginny's room after following Draco there. So Ginny Weasley was marrying Draco Malfoy. Well, she was welcome to him. She had no idea what Draco could and would do if something went wrong in the relationship. She quietly wished Ginny good luck as she would need it and disapparated from the ship.


	5. 5 Prenupts and strange mothers love

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and thought of yesterday. As she rolled over so she was on her side, a hand pulled her close to something hard, yet soft at the same time. Her smile grew, as she knew this was the person she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. Suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her back and she knew that by the heaviness of his breathing that Draco was awake and watching her. She decided to pretend she was still asleep.

His hand brushed the curls, that lay on the nape of her neck, away and massaged the soft spot where they had been. He felt her shiver when he traced his finger from her neck to the small of her back. He traced the line again but this time with his lips. He started to feel her shake and he knew at once that she was awake and trying not to laugh. He decided to tease her by rolling over and pretending that he had done it in his sleep. They had their backs to each other and a few silent seconds went by until Ginny snorted with laughter. Draco started laughing and at the same time they both rolled over only to bounce their heads off of each other.

"Ow"

"Jesus Gin. You have a fricken hard head!"

"Hey, its all the brains that are in their and you love me so.."

"What has that got to do with anything? Plus if we do this every morning then we are going to have dints the size of America on our heads."

"Well then. It tells me that if the dints get any bigger then I know you will have been cheating on me so I know you never will do anything of the sort will you Drake?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Drake. You called me Gin so I called you Drake. You gotta problem with that?"

"Yes actually I do!" and with that he started tickling her in all of her ticklish spots, under her neck, her feet, her belly button.

"Please… please STOP! I'll dooo any..thing" she screamed in between laughter

"Anything huh?"

"Yes now stop" and he stopped tickling her and looked at her very seriously.

"Gin I.. Ow that hurt!"

"If you hadnt of called me Gin then I wouldn't have slapped you!"

"Fine then. Ginerva Weasley, before we get married I have to ask something. Do you mind if we have a pre- nupt? Its just my father will believe that you are only after me for my money so we need to be careful."

"Well, I think we should call off the engagement now cause I was only marrying you for your money. God! Can't you take a joke Malfoy!" she added after seeing the shocked look on his face? " I love you Draco. I wouldn't care if you didn't have all the money and you were not a spoilt brat! No matter what happens, I will always love you. If you want me to sign it then I will!"

"Thanks Gin…I mean Ginny" he added quickly in fear of being slapped again.

"So when are you going to get this thing sorted?"

"Well, I had a pre nuptial agreement made ages ago when I was going to get married to…someone else but it didn't work out!"

"Can you use the same one?"

"Well, it never actually got filled in so I'm sure that they will let us use the same one. Just a few details may have to be changed as I have inherited a lot more things now that I am older. Then we will be all set for being married and you will no longer be a Weasel but you will be Lady Malfoy!"

"But what about your mother?"

"Well, my mother died when Potter killed Voldemort. My aunt Bellatrix got angry and lashed out at my mother, accidentally making her wounded. They did all they could for her but she died. I remember the last thing I said to her."

"What was that? You don't have to tell me you know!"

"I said I hated her. She had stuck by my father for years and she knew what he was doing to me but she never once tried to stop him. She knew he was turning me into a monster, that I would be the same as him. They both forced me into becoming a death eater and at the time I thought it was cool. After the scene with Dumbledore on the roof I couldn't handle it. I asked Voldemort himself if I could leave and he said that I was free to do what I liked so I left. I left the country for a while. Stayed at the Malfoy mansion on the island we are sailing to. I thought hat no one could find me and I knew that I could never show my face at Hogwarts. Potter would kill me after what I did and I knew that I couldn't look at you without seeing disgust in your eyes. You see, in my second year you sent that sickening valentine's poem to Potter. I was so jealous so I lashed out on you. I wanted you to like me, as I liked you. My psychologist said that it was stupid thing to do and that I would never win you if I acted like that but I ignored her. So that's why at Hogwarts I was evil to you. You seemed to like bad boys especially when it came to Potter who strutted around breaking every rule that came his way. Anyway, my father found me. He came here and disapparated us back home. My father looked at me like I was a piece of shit that he had found on his shoes. He started cursing at me and hitting me. I ended up with several broken ribs, a detached retna. I spent weeks in Saint Mungo's as I was in a coma. When I woke up several weeks later, my mother told me it was my own fault and that my father was doing it for me. I told her I never wanted to see her ever again and to get out because I hated her. Just before she left she said that she loved me. I didn't want to hear it and every time she tried to contact me I just ignored it. A few weeks after hearing nothing my Aunt Bellatrix came and told me she had died. I didn't feel anything. Neither happiness nor sadness. Nothing. I went about doing my daily routine and it still hasn't hit me until now, talking to you about it. I miss my mother and I can't do anything to fix the relationship with her as it is too late."

"Draco.. I am so sorry. I had no idea. I really am so sorry."

She guided his head to lie on her chest and while she stroked his hair, he silently wept for his mother.


	6. 6 The journal

Chapter 6 Chapter 6

The subject of his mother wasn't raised again. Since that day, Draco had shut himself up. He wouldn't talk to anyone about personal issues, not even Ginny. She tried to talk to him about normal things like weddings and honeymoons but he wasn't interested. She could see it in his eyes. They were different from the cool greyness, they were just grey. No shinning glimmer, no playfulness. Ginny wished she could take the pain away from him, wished she could share it, wished she could be a part and he would let her grieve with him. She would do anything for Draco, she loved him. More than the so-called love she had had with Harry. That was just a crush which she wished she hadn't had. When she was with Draco it was different. She felt loved and cared for and new that she was safe but in danger at the same time.

When she was out of Draco's arms it felt like she didn't exist. There needed to be his presence otherwise she just wandered around looking lonely. Plenty of men had come asking her to spend some time with them and if she hadn't have met Draco on the boat, she probably would have. However, no-one was like Draco. He had changed since school. He nice and seductive, better from his days as a pompous ferret like bastard that Ginny had known in school. But now she felt that he was 'off' with her. Ginny kept thinking that it was her fault, that she had pushed him into talking about it and she blamed herself. They slept together in the same bed but his body felt cold against hers. There was something wrong with him and Ginny needed to find out what.

One night they were lying in bed together, his arm draped over her waist when Ginny tried talking to him again.

"Draco"

"Hmm" Ginny felt his body tense as if he had been expecting the conversation

"Lately you seem to be distant and cold and I am just wondering whether it had anything to do with that night as I feel I pushed you into telling me all this stuff and I feel really bad.."

Draco cut her off

"Look. I'm sorry that I have been acting this way. I didn't realise it had taken this much of an effect, just talking about my mother. I don't apologise much so don't get used to it but for this, I truly am sorry. I will try and open up more with my feelings. I promise." And he bent over her and kissed her softly on the lips, his lips barely touching hers and Ginny felt that the real Draco was back with her and she hoped, for good.

When he felt Ginny's breathing become regular and knew she was asleep, Draco got up out of bed, found some jeans and a sweatshirt. He just needed to talk to Ginny, make her understand it wasn't her fault and that they will come through this. He ran his hand through his hair, and left the cabin. The only place he could think was his office.

The sofa, on the far wall greeted him as he slumped down onto it and stared at the ceiling. Even though his mother was dead, she still had this effect on him. It felt cancerous and he wanted to get rid of it. The thought of his family made him sick. The way his father treated him, the way his mother had just bent down as if in a bow and taken everything Lucious threw at her. This was the time he wished Aurelious had still been alive. Aurelious had been Draco's big brother who died shortly after he was seventeen, while Draco had only been seven. Draco guessed that his father had something to do with that death aswell. The Malfoys had never talked about Aurelious since the people at St Mungos had told them that he had died during the night. Draco remembered walking into the hospital room where Aurelious was, seeing his brother as if he were asleep and going to wake up any minute. He remembered his mother turning green and turning away as if to be sick. That's how you were treated by Narcissa if you did something she couldn't control. But, the thing that mostly got Draco was the way his father had reacted to the news. He didn't look as though he had just lost his firstborn, he looked as though his quidditch team had just dropped the quaffle. How had his father been so inhumane was beyond Draco.

Draco had kept a diary since that day, of his feelings and anything he wished to put in and he always kept it with him. He conjured it up in front of him with a magical poof and flicked through the pages. There were photographs of him at Hogwarts, photographs of his friends, photographs of Aurelious but the picture that was directly in the centre of the book got Draco thinking. It was a picture of a girl who must have, at the most, been fifteen years old, her auburn hair curled down her back, smiling. She had not known this picture had been taken as Draco doubted she would have looked but she was smiling at a boy. It wasn't that fool Neville Longbottom or Dean Thomas but Harry Potter. The wizard who saved them all at Hogwarts. The wizard who had saved Draco himself. She was looking at Harry a way she had never looked at Draco, with adoring eyes that were big and glossy. Draco swore to himself that he would get her to look like that at him, even if that meant showing her this book and telling her of Aurelious.


	7. 7 Ballroom discussions

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny stirred and stretched out to feel her fiancés warm silky body beside her, but her fingers clasped air. She opened her eyes and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Ginny sighed as this wasn't the first time that Draco had left during the night. However, tonight she got up to find him whereas any other night she just turned over to go back to sleep. Finding her clothes on the floor, she pulled on her summer skirt and vest top, not bothering with a bra but she put on her pants. Tying her hair up so it was a messy bun, she picked up the key to the room, and exited.

Walking along the plush corridor Ginny noticed that the walls were covered in pictures of the Caribbean and that they were excellently shot. Stepping close to one, she squinted to see how the photographer was. In a neat and curly script **Draco Malfoy, 15** stood out and Ginny smiled to herself as she continued down the corridor. Stopping at Draco's office she knocked on the door and waited for Draco to come and let her in. After a few minutes, a steward appeared at his door and she smiled at Ginny.

"Master Malfoy is in the ballroom. Would Miss like me to show her?"

"No that will not be necessary. Thank you" and Ginny smiled as the girl, who couldn't have been older than herself, walked down the way Ginny had come.

As Ginny neared the doors to the ballroom she heard the piano playing so Ginny walked faster in case it stopped. She silently pushed the doors open and glanced around the enormous room. The dance floor was dimly lit with the candles around the room. In the corner of the room she saw Draco with his back to her, playing the piano. Ginny did not recognise what the song was but she knew that she loved it non the less. The staff that were sitting listening to Draco play, saw Ginny and left quickly. She mouthed a silent thank you and tiptoed towards the handsome man playing the piano.

Feeling the presence of someone watching him, Draco opened his eyes from his playing. He had always played the piano to relax himself. He had had a tutor since the age of four, and whilst his father did not like the fact that his son played the piano, his tutor had taught it to him so he could release his anger. Draco had surprised his tutor by playing at a standard that no four year old could play and had started playing many Bach compositions by the age of five to a standard so perfect, his mother, who remained so unresponsive, was shocked. He had surpassed everyone's expectations of him and knew that whenever he needed to relax, he would sit at a piano and just tap the keys and all his anger flooded out of him. He had gone to the Room of Requirement many times during the night to play while everyone else was asleep.

Ginny had silently come across the room and stood watching his long fingers play the keys so expertly that it was almost graceful. Her admiration for Draco grew even higher as she had never known Draco for playing the piano like this. She had heard him play when they had met in secret at Hogwarts but he had always played poorly but this was exquisite. She knelt down behind Draco, wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back. He smiled at her touch and muttered something under his breath. The piano started playing itself and Draco got up and held his hand out to Ginny. She accepted and he pulled her up gracefully.

Leading her towards the dancefloor he smiled at her and held her close. Her hands found themselves behind Draco's neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Their bodies were close and Ginny placed her head on his chest. Draco started singing into her ear and Ginny knew she was smiling.

_Here we are  
On earth together  
It's you and I  
God has made us fall in love  
It's true  
I've really found  
Someone like you  
Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through  
Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
_

_You and I, you and I...  
_

_I'm glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found my strength in you  
_

_Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I  
_

_You and I, you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I  
_

_In my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love, you and I  
You and I,_

_You and I._

Whilst Draco had been singing these words to her, Ginny had melted onto his body and knew from that moment that she really did love him and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

Draco lifted his head from her ear when the song was over and looked down at Ginny. He noticed how her eyes were glazed over and how beautiful she looked. With a small glance, Ginny looked up at him and Draco nearly fainted. It was not the look she had in that picture but it was a better one. Her eyes showed her emotions and her smile said everything to him. He knew that he would never leave or abandon her the way Potter did.

"Ginny. I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Draco."

Draco started his tale of his brother and how his father had treated him and Ginny gasped in all the right places and held him tight when he started to cry.

"Draco, I have something to tell you too"

"You can tell me anything Ginny"

"I'm pregnant!"


	8. 8 Memories

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For once in his life, Draco had no comeback. He was flabbergasted and he showed it. His mouth was open and his jaw could have touched his chest if he opened it just a bit further. His grey eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe it.

"But, hang on, we have done everything we are supposed to. Haven't we?" he asked in a surprisingly cold manner.

Ginny was slightly taken aback. He wasn't happy. Several thoughts passed through her head at the sound of his voice. He had taken a step away from her and was looking at her like she was a piece of dirt found on his clothing.

'He is just shocked. It is not everyday you hear your going to be a father'

'But he loves me, he should love this child'

'Yeah, but he has just confessed to his murky past and you ladle on top of that, that you are the mother to his unborn child'

'Still, why is he acting so coldly?'

Ginny shook her head at the thoughts and told them to go away. She would have to reason this out with Draco and she did not need these going through her head in case she blurted one out. Draco was watching her through the slits his eyes were now in. Ginny was appalled that he was looking at her in this way. 'What gives him the right to treat me this way' she demanded herself but then scolded herself for listening after telling herself she wouldn't.

"Whose the father?" his voice malicious.

"You are"

"How can I be sure of that?" his voice maintaining the tone it was previously.

"Because you should trust me. If you love me, you should be able to trust me!"

Ginny felt the tears welling up inside her eyes but she tried to keep her voice steady, unsuccessfully. Draco saw what he was doing to her and he wanted to shoot himself but the questions kept pouring out of him with the same evil tone.

"Ha! I remember you in school. You were the little slut of the school. Dating everyone you saw who looked at you. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I love you"

Those four words stung Draco as no one had said them to him before. He had heard it from Ginny many a time but it was at this point that Draco felt them. On the outside he looked cold and sinister yet on the inside he was tearing himself apart. He sounded just like the person he didn't want to be, Lucius.

"Draco. Please. I love you. I need you now." The desperation in her voice was unmistakable.

"Well, I needed you several years ago remember. Potter had just vanquished the Dark Lord and I had lost everything. You tried to comfort me and managed but as soon as Saint fucking Potter walked into the room, you looked at me the way I am looking at you now. So, that night did you loose your precious virginity to him? Did he make you ecstatic? Did you scream his name the way you did when I kissed you?"

"Don't you dare bring that evil cockroach into this. I never thought I would hate someone as much as I hated him but guess what, I have figured that I can hate someone more. And that person Lord Malfoy is you!" she sneered, which made Draco's sneer cower. She stormed from the room, but not before whipping her wand, which Draco couldn't understand where she got it from, and destroying the grand piano which he had been previously playing and yelling

"Actually, the first night we had sex on this god forsaken boat was the night I got pregnant and the night I lost my virginity to the Slytherin Snake of a coward I see in this room!"

Draco stared after the woman who just blew up his remaining childhood possession with a mixture of admiration and depression. He had to admit that Ginny had style but he knew that he had just lost her forever.

"DRACO, YOU GREAT BLOODY TWAT! YOU JUST LET THE ONE PERSON IN THIS WORLD WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE AND SHE IS CARRYING YOUR BABY! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO BLOODY STUPID?"

While he was yelling this to himself, he stared at the wall of mirrors that was close to him. The look that was on his face was murderous and he looked like Lucius. The way Lucius looked after his mother had defied him by sticking up for Draco. He was repulsed and he cursed himself. Calming down, he slammed the doors open by just a flick of his wand.

Ginny, after storming out of the ballroom had run the length of the corridor and into her room, that Draco had taken accustomed to sleeping in. She had never been in his room and now she knew why. He never cared for her. The look on his face when she had told him was that of disgust and she hated herself for telling him. Collapsing onto the floor, she clutched her stomach as she cried. Everything she had told him was true. The men in her life before Draco had tried to get her to sleep with them but when she refused, they dumped her. She had thought Adam was different and the night she was going to allow him to sleep with her, he told her he didn't want her. So her work colleagues had bought her this ticket, hoping she would have a good time.

"Ah yeah, this is the best time I have ever had" she sobbed onto the hard Oakwood floor of her room. Her tears had formed a silver puddle on the wood and she stared down into it. Memories of her and Draco flashed into her head. The day he proposed and their first night together were among the many. She grimaced at the thought. However there was a memory of Hogwarts that she remembered.

_Ginny had been pacing the corridor on the seventh floor cursing at the wall. She needed somewhere to think and the Room of Requirement was the only place she could think. Having Harry, Hermione and her brother in the same room as her was sometimes overbearing. _

"_Will you fucking open up!"_

"_Jesus Weasley, I didn't realise that you knew words like that!" someone muttered in her ear and she jumped a mile. Draco had snuck up behind her and couldn't resist scaring her._

"_What the hell do you want? Another chance to insult me! Well, my brother isn't here and neither are the other two so lay it on me. Go on, insult me. Its just what I need!" she turned showing him that she wasn't scared of him and would take the insults on the chin._

"_Blood….Weasel.. You have sucked all the fun out of trying to insult you. I can't think how to insult you when you're expecting it!"_

"_Look, what the hell do you want? I can't be bothered with this so will you bloody insult me or move on because I want to be alone!" The tears started welling up in her eyes and one escaped onto her cheek. Draco instinctively wiped it away and then stared at his hand, wondering what on earth possessed him to do it in the first place._

"_Weasley, calm the hell down and tell me what is wrong" he gestured towards the door that had just appeared._

_Pushing at the door, she walked into the room which had a fire glowing and two arm chairs. One was green and silver, whereas the other was gold and red and on its seat was a box of tissues. There was a table in between the seats and it had chocolate and many other favourites of Ginny's. _

_They talked for hours, well into the night and they learnt a lot about each other. However, when it came to saying goodbye, Ginny found she didn't want to. Draco shocked her and himself again by cupping her chin and bringing her face to his. Her warm lips brushed his and the scent of chocolate made him tingle. No girl had ever done that to him with just a simple kiss. Ginny shuddered at his touch. She imagined him being a domineering person in everything he did but with this he was caring and romantic. When they parted, both blushing, they ran to the door and left without talking to each other. That night, Ginny floated back to Gryffindor tower on a cloud and every week they met up again at the same spot and talked for hours about their week._

Ginny was suddenly brought back to reality by the constant knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone" she croaked, her voice having gone from crying. The knocking stopped but then there was a crash. Draco had shoulder barged his way through her door and had landed on the floor next to her. Seeing her on the floor tore him up but when he tried to touch her, she flinched.

"I reacted badly-" he started to say but was cut off by Ginny muttering 'No shit Sherlock'. "I acted like a prat-". Once again he stopped as Ginny snorted "I didn't know what to do. My childhood was rough and my father was a cruel man when Aurelious died, probably before that as well but I can't remember that far back. I don't want to end up like him. I don't want my child to have a childhood like I did. I don't want it to grow up fearing me in case I beat or harm it in anyway. I would never be able to live with myself. I thought if I hurt you or pushed you away then I wouldn't harm it. But even though we have been parted for all of five minutes, I felt like my life was over and I didn't want it to be. I never want to be parted with you again and I want to marry you tomorrow. Tomorrow we will have our wedding and the guests can watch. I want to be with you forever and I want the world to know it. I want the best life possible for our child and it would start with the father not being a complete dick and the mother knowing that the father loves her so much it hurts and wants to grow old and die in her arms." He finished his speech and looked at Ginny hopefully.

"You think with that speech you can win me back just like that? That I will forgive you for all the pain you have put me through in the last five minutes and take you back just because you said sorry. Just because you said that you never wanted to be parted from me means nothing to me. I want you to show me! Show me this love you feel. I sure can't feel it and sure as hell can't see it. Show me this love!" she demanded, the tears flowing once again, like a stream from her eyes.

"Ginny, what the fuck do you want me to do? I will do anything, just name it."

"Marry me now!"

"WHAT?"

"Marry me now. That will show your commitment to me"

"Fine"

"Don't protest… did you just say fine?"

"Yeah I did. You want to get married, then come on. Lets go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the top deck. He then apparated to the family church and even though it was three in the morning, the father was still there.

"Lord Malfoy, why are you hear at this time?" his eyes looking questioningly at their attire. Ginny was still wearing her skirt and t-shirt without a bra. Draco wasn't even wearing a shirt and had on some jogging bottoms.

"I want you to marry us"

"Does she consent?" the father asked Ginny more than Draco. Ginny nodded and stared at Draco in awe. He was willing to do this for her. He was willing to do this in secret and hide it from people without making a song and dance about it.

Noticing that there wasn't a witness, the father summoned the cleaner from Draco's house to come to the church quickly. The ceremony began and it was beautiful.

"Lord Malfoy, would you like to repeat after me-"

"Actually, I am going to say my own vows"

"Ginerva. I will need you with me now and always and wherever you go, let me come too! Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. Let me keep you safe, so your fears will be far behind you. I want you always beside me, so I can hold, and if necessary, hide you. All I ask of you is to agree to be my wife and we will start our adventure together."

Ginny nearly fainted on the spot. She couldn't speak. Dumbly she nodded her head.

"Ginerva, would you like to say your own vows?"

Ginny, finding her voice said she would.

"Will you share with me one love, one lifetime? Will you let me lead you from your solitude? Anywhere you go, let me come too! Say the words and I will follow you. I will share each day with you, each night, each morning. Draco, Love me! That's all I ask of you!"

"With the giving and receiving of vows, Draco and Ginerva, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please join you hands."

The couple joined hands as instructed and the father muttered an incantation. Suddenly a gold chord wrapped itself round the two hands and tied itself around them. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Ginny looked at her hand. Faintly, she could see a D marked on her hand which had been joined with Draco's. Draco, similarly had a G etched into his skin. They belonged to each other now.

"These letters show everyone that you belong together and the marking will never fade as long as you remain true to each other and your hearts. You may believe that I say this to many people, but I know that you belong together. Now, kiss her already" the father added with a wink.

His lips brushed against hers and Ginny felt more electricity in that simple touch than the whole time they had been together. She parted her lips and allowed him to access the whole of her mouth. His tongue explore every crevice of her mouth and ran it over her teeth. She gently bit his tongue to stop as the father was looking at them with a strange face. Seeing the father, Draco thanked him, grabbed Ginny's hand, and apparated them back to the ship.

"Well, Lady Malfoy, what would you like to do now?"

"Well, we have a honeymoon of course!"

"Well, can you count this as a honeymoon? And I meant tonight"

"I have a few ideas!" she winked and pulled him towards the door that led to her room.


	9. 9 Surprising changes

He stopped her however, as she neared the door to her room

He stopped her however, as she neared the door to her room. Now they were married he would have to do something about the sleeping arrangements. From now on, Ginny would share his suite on the boat. He smiled a genuine smile at her, and pulled her hand back down the corridor which they had come through, just past his office and he turned to a door which magically appeared in front of him. Ginny was confused as to why she had never seen this door before and Draco saw her puzzled face.

"It only allows me to enter as I have set it that way. It was my room when this whole thing belonged to my father and I had to stop him coming in somehow. It opened to my mother also but that's enough of that topic." He smiled again and announced to the wall that Ginny was also allowed to enter as she was the new Lady Malfoy. Nothing happened but Draco pulled Ginny inside after opening the door.

As soon as Ginny stepped into the room she gasped. He wasn't kidding when he had told her it was a suite. It was about double the size of her room which was pretty big to start with. Although her room had basically been the bedroom, a bathroom and a mini living room it was nothing compared to Draco's. To her right was a kitchen of his own, completely equipped for making food, and a dining table stood in front of the kitchen which Draco could use when he had guests around, which Ginny guessed wasn't often. His living room was the size of Ginny's room and it included, Ginny was shocked to see, a TV. There were many doors leading off the living room, one being a bathroom, one leading to Draco's study and another for the bedroom. The others, Ginny did not know what lay behind those doors but she knew Draco would tell her when he wanted to

'or maybe I will explore for myself later' she added with a slight smirk on her face. Draco noticed this and raised his eyebrows questioningly but decided to show her around, as this was now her new abode while on this ship. However, noticing that it was now four in the morning, he showed her the master bedroom and Ginny was taken aback. At school everyone had believed Draco to love the colour green; however it was a colour he hated. It had been red since he liked Ginny. He had told her this once but she had laughed it off, pretending that he was just doing it so she would talk to him but by this he had been deadly serious. The walls were wallpapered with a ruby colour, which helped accentuate the furniture in the room. The four poster bed was a deep mahogany colour, matching the chair, the wardrobe and the bedside tables. The sheets were naturally silver as that had been Draco's second favourite and her own. The furniture was exquisitely made and she must have looked impressed as Draco smiled at her and pulled her towards the bed, where he started kissing her. Ginny melted into his touch, as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into his frame. Not daring to take their eyes off each other, they somehow managed to take their clothes off and were now lying on the bed, him on top of her.

Draco looked down at his new bride and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her red hair, a Weasley trait that the baby would not have, was splashed out on the pillow behind her, her chocolate brown eyes gazing up into his, daring him to touch her. Her skin was tanned and contrasted with the paleness of his skin, but there was one dark part of it. The Dark Mark. Every time she saw this, a shudder went through her reminding her about his past and how she knew the terrors that had happened for him to receive this. She remembered him telling her that he had not wanted it and he wanted nothing better than to scrub it off as it offended him. Seeing the Mark on his arm this time, however gave her a sense of courage and she kissed it, and when doing so Draco nearly fell on top of her. The last time she had touched it, she had touched it by accident but now she was deliberately touching his arm. She kissed up his arm and then plopped her head back onto the pillow and smiled up at him in a suggestive manner. He didn't need telling twice.

After they were both exhausted, Draco turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. He would need to get up and get ready soon as the other guests would be rising from their slumber but he felt that maybe he would skip work today. His arm once again snaked round her waist and she turned to face him, their noses touching.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself Lady Malfoy"

"Hmm. I can't believe we got married at three in the morning." She said with an ecstatic tone of voice. Draco smiled as he had made her this happy however he had to warn her about something.

"Ginny"

"Yep"

"Right, you know how a normal pregnancy is around nine months long?"

"Yeah" she didn't understand where this was going

"Well, Veela only carry their babies for four months maybe five-"

"Oh God!" Ginny exclaimed, she knew what was coming next

"I am half Veela"

"Ahh" Ginny was gob smacked. She was going to have a baby in four and three quarter months and she didn't know whether she could handle it. They had been at sea nine days, she was pregnant and just got married. Her mother was going to go mental.

"Is that all you can say?"

Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried again, but still no words. Draco looked at his new wife with concern in his eyes. She looked like a goldfish! There was no other way to describe it. Her mouth was just opening and closing as if she were speaking but nothing was happening. Then he saw the word mother and understood. It would be interesting to explain to Molly Weasley that he had married and had impregnated their daughter in less than nine days. Molly had claimed him as a son when he had run away from home, believing that the child wouldn't be like the father as long as she had something to do with it. He was more scared of Molly than of Mr Weasley, however five threatening brothers also scared Draco. Two or three he could have handled but five! Draco would be beaten to a pulp. Percy didn't count as a brother to Ginny as he didn't act like one. He was constantly blaming his family for everything that went wrong with his job and he was the Minister for Magic not Percy Weasley. The boy didn't exist anymore, he was sensible. He had been sensible since he became prefect in the second year. Draco had used the Ministry for many deals for the Malfoy company and when this deal was done, Draco would never have to work again. The company would continue making money and he would reap the benefits of it. Blaise was assistant Director in the Malfoy company, not something Lucius would have been proud of but Draco didn't care. Lucius was dead and good riddance.

Fred and George were the easiest of the brothers to get along with. After two months of continuous pranks on Draco, they had lightened up and now that they were older, Draco had given them money for a stake in the business and it hadn't been a small bag of gold either. Draco knew a good business idea when it danced in front of him and he knew that the Weasley twins would go far and Draco would like to help them in anyways necessary. George had just got married to Angelina Johnson and they were soon to be starting to settle down and Draco's investment would help them. Fred, however remained a bachelor and promised to Draco that he would remain that way. That would be until Fred managed to succumb to the temptation of Miss O'Hare, their personal assistant, and finally date the poor girl.

Bill and Charley had been tough to crack. They didn't trust Draco one bit and had only started to feel for them, when the war ended. They had gotten used to finding Draco around the Burrow and started talking to him, mostly about Quidditch as Draco had many contacts and could get them premier tickets to any Quidditch match they had the fancy to see, even if the match was sold out. They had loosened up after that and Draco knew that whenever a Quidditch match was coming up a Weasley would be phoning to ask for tickets. Bill had married Fleur or Phlegm as Ginny pleasantly referred to her as. They had a daughter called Victoire and Fleur was expecting another child soon. Charley was a bit different as Draco knew that he liked dragons and Draco had adopted one out in Romania and then donated large sums of money to Charley's organisation which helped them hire new people to look after dragons.

However, the toughest person to crack was Ron. Draco was still unsure about what was happening between the two because they were civil to each other but still despised what each other stood for. Ron had been heart broken when Hermione had run off with Harry, like Ginny had been but Ron felt betrayed as it was his two best friends. Draco and Ron had spent many times together, taking out their frustration with life out on the bludgers shortly after Potter brought Ron back from their adventure. That was when Draco had left and he hadn't seen Ron in over five years, something which was bothering him.

By the time Draco had got up from his bed, had a shower and made breakfast Ginny was still trying to figure out how to tell her mother that she was pregnant. Draco was sometimes upset that he never had Molly as a parent. This was not one of those times!


	10. 10 Inside locked doors

Ginny was trying to put off telling her mother for as long as she could

Ginny woke up the next morning, looked across at Draco who was sleeping peacefully and sighed. His blonde fringe fell onto his face and when he let out a deep breath, it rose slightly and then dropped. He was sleeping with a smile on his face, something she hadn't seen for a while since he had told her about his mother. He looked so graceful and Ginny didn't want to wake him as she just wished to look at him like this forever. She reached up and brushed the hair away from his face, and she gently caught his face. His eyes shot open, trying to register who would touch him when he was asleep but when he saw Ginny, he relaxed and pulled her close to him, so their noses were touching.

"Hey stranger!" He muttered as he lifted his head only a few centimetres and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Nice sleep?" Ginny asked her new husband, a smile forming on her face. His smile was infectious and Ginny caught it fast.

"Perfect, like you!" Draco whispered as his hand snaked across her naked back and as usual Ginny melted when he touched her. She gave into temptation and kissed him, but he didn't mind, it had been the reaction he was hoping for. This kiss was different than the other ones they had shared. This wasn't pure lust, there was no demand, and there was no rush. This was a kiss filled with love and it was a proper kiss for a man and his wife to share. Ginny knew that she could get used to this and she had the rest of her life with this man to kiss him like this.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, after pulling away

Ginny turned over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Ten thirty"

"Crap"

"What's wrong?"

"I have a meeting at ten forty five" he said as panic set into his features and Ginny couldn't help it. A giggle escaped from her mouth and then she couldn't stop herself. It was made a lot worse when Draco decided to get his own back and tickle her. She screamed at him to stop in between laughs and when he did eventually stop, he kissed her once again and Ginny felt the happy feeling once more. Getting up quickly, he performed the scourgify curse on himself and put on his suit. Ginny didn't want her husband to get a big head so she never told him how sexy he looked in the suit, but she guessed that he already knew as he gave her a quick wink before exiting the room.

As soon as she heard the entrance door to the suite click, Ginny kicked off the covers and ran to the wardrobe. Now would be the perfect time to check out the locked doors as Draco was gone and she was alone in the cabin. Pulling on a blue sundress and some flip flops she ran to the first door. It led to a study where she looked around and saw a computer. She debated in her head whether she should look and the evil side to her kicked in. Of course she could look, she was his wife. They held no secrets from each other. She would answer any of his questions if he had any so this entitled her to be able to search through the files on the folder. There were some boring ones which were entitled 'Malfoy Estate' and 'Malfoy Manor' and Ginny didn't bother looking through them because she knew there would just be numbers. However, there was a folder named 'Draco's Will'.

Intrigued by what she saw, she double clicked on the folder to open it up. It led to a Word document where there was tons of writing on the pages. She scanned through quickly and noticed that Draco hadn't changed anything since they were together. Everything, she was shocked to notice, was left to Pansy. All his money, all his houses, everything was Pansy's if he died. She would have to get him to change his will later without him realising that she had seen it. She looked at the date when it was last modified, it had only been a month ago. So, Draco and Pansy had only been serious for a month before she had come along. She had known they were hot and heavy in Hogwarts but she was still delighted by the thought that Pansy could never get to Draco again. She continued to scan the pages with her eyes until it came to the bottom of the page where all the numbers were inserted. She had known that the Malfoy fortune was big but she had never seen so many zeros in her life. She bit her lip as she accidentally clicked something and it saved.

'Crap, now Draco is going to know that I looked at his computer' she realised as the Word document told her that it had saved her changes. She quickly decided to get out of that folder because she would do more damage than good. The other folders on the computer were nothing special except one which said 'Childhood'.

She double clicked on this folder and found photographs, however they were Muggle photographs which she hadn't really seen much of. She would never have picked Draco to be the one who had Muggle photographs but she noticed that non of them had Lucius or Narcissa in. They were all of a young Draco and someone who must have been Aurelious. Draco had been the spitting image of his older brother and they had identical smiles. She flicked through the pictures until she found her favourite which was one of the two of them fishing. Like the Muggle photographs, Ginny found it odd that Draco would do something as Muggle as fishing. It seemed funny to Ginny and she looked at a very dishevelled Draco at seven years of age. After what Draco had told her, this must have been shortly before Aurelious died, his death causing Draco years of pain and suffering by the hand of Lucius. Rivers of tears ran down her cheeks onto her hand and when she went to wipe them away, she knocked the mouse again but this time it didn't do anything. She shut the computer down and left the room in the state it had been when she had first stepped foot in it.

She went to the next door and found the door to be locked. She had been prepared for this and had brought her wand with her. Muttering 'alohamora' the door opened and Ginny saw nothing but a cupboard. She was confused. Why on earth did Draco just have an empty cupboard locked in his room? She stepped into the room and the door shut behind her, causing her to jump. She reached for the handle, but the door dissolved into thin air and Ginny was left in the room by herself.

A cackle of laughter rang through the room and Ginny jumped. She wasn't easily scared but this laugh was so malicious and daunting that Ginny couldn't help feeling weary. The room started to transform and once again, she was in Hogwarts, walking the corridors, however she was heavily pregnant. A door opened to her left and she had no choice but to walk through it, becoming more and more afraid of what could be lurking in the room. She recognised the room instantly; it was her Transfiguration classroom that she had spent many a year fantasizing about Harry Potter and then Draco however, there were no lights and she could only see outlines. The laugh echoed around the room once again and Ginny turned sharply as two arms seized her. Twisting against her captor Ginny tried to break free, screaming her lungs out for anyone to hear. Pushed against the desk at the front of the room, she was bound and levitated onto the table at the front of the room and above her loomed a figure that had haunted Ginny for many years. Voldemort looked down at the pregnant girl and sneered, his snake like eyes dancing with enjoyment as he brought up a knife and pressed it to the girls dress. Ginny screamed for Draco but he wasn't coming to her rescue. Lord Voldemort spoke in Parsletongue and there was a murmur of excitement ran through the dark room until he spoke in plain English.

"I must congratulate Master Malfoy here for bringing this girl to me. Long have I since envisioned an heir and one comes into my path, brought none other than the youngest blood traitor Weasley. Well, once my heir has escaped its prison, the girl will be appropriately disposed of, but not before fun has been had with her."

Ginny screamed once again for Draco to rescue her and she heard footsteps approaching the table. She felt a cool breeze on her face and heard Draco speak to her.

"Ginny" he said in a cruel, taunting voice "when Potter dumped you for the mudblood I couldn't believe it. He was giving away his best asset and you happened to fall right into my lap. Who wouldn't take advantage of you? Not only did you help provide the Dark Lord with an heir, you also betrayed everyone you ever knew. Goodbye sweetheart"

"Draco" she pleaded "Please don't do this! I love you. You love me! You said so yourself. Please don't do this." Her sobs filled the room as she realised the man she loved, had given her up and had never really loved her. Voldemort raised the knife above Ginny and was about to plunge it into her stomach when she was pulled backwards and the room dissolved around her, and everyone in it.

Draco pulled a sobbing Ginny to him, never wanting to let her go. She pulled and twisted away from him, but he kept a strong hold on her and didn't allow her to go anywhere. He would not let her move because she had no idea what was reality any more.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, still twisting to escape his grasp

"Ginny calm down. It's me. I won't harm you!"

"You! You did this to me!"

"I haven't done anything Ginny. Please stop twisting. I love you. Come back to me!" he pleaded, his eyes brimming with tears as he had known what she had seen.

She looked up and saw that the room had vanished and Draco was holding her in the cabin in the room. She broke down into tears and clutched him to her, never wanting to let go.

"It was awful"

"I know"

"I was going to die"

"I know"

"Voldemort was there"

"I know"

"You were helping him"

"I know"

"How?"

"That is a room where I keep my thoughts and dreams. Its rather like a pensive but it is much more powerful. That was a dream I had last night and before you woke up, I left the room to fill it. It affected me that much I knew I couldn't keep it in my head. I am so sorry you found it. I love you and I wouldn't do anything to harm you. You must know that."

"I love you too" Ginny said as she vowed to herself that she would never go looking for something that she knew was forbidden. In time Draco would tell her what the other rooms were but she had had enough exploring for one day.


End file.
